Celebration, Wine, Love
by Suzukaze Ai
Summary: Randy and Howard agreed to meet up at Howard's house at 6pm. They were going to have a fun Grave Puncher night, eat snacks and have fun right? Turns out Randy was wrong about that. Howard's whole family had a celebration, Howard and Randy stole a bottle of red wine and they got drunk. Randy's secret was in danger, and Howard get to kiss his favourite shoob and best friend.


Author's notes: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *v*

My first Weinerham fic and I am absolutely over the moon! QwQ This was inspired by a fanart I saw on Tumblr and it was so adorable I just had to write something. But it didn't turned out like I want it to be...*sobs* It must be a defect from not writing in a long time. :|

Hehehehe, this isn't anything much. Short too! Also it doesn't have any thing lower than the neck, just kissing. No smut. Sorry but it's been so long and I'm much too inexperienced to write smut! =3= Enjoy though~ For all your Weinerham feels~

Ps. I'm trying a different kind of writing style so if it feels weird or the story flow is horrible, let me know please!

* * *

_**Celebration, Wine, Love**_

"_So…my house at 6?"_

Randy did not think things would go down that way. All he ever wanted was a good game of their classic Grave Puncher, had a bag or two of their favourite Doritos and get all droopy and baggy eyed at 6 in the morning. It was all so very innocent.

When the clock struck 5, Randy was already out of the shower with a set of fresh clean clothes. He ruffled his messy wet hair and shook his head to get the water off. Looking up at the clock hung just above the wall opposite of the stairway, his face went absolutely red.

He crouched down, his face burning and roasting, his eyes blurry and unfocused. Randy shook his head countless of times, stood up and crouched back down again millions of times, but he still went with his first decision.

_Pretend like it was never there._

Randy huffed, gave his sharp cheekbones a few soft clap before gracing his features with utmost confidence. With one quick look at the bathroom mirror, a self-absorbed wink, he scooted off towards Howard's house, imprinting the soles of his McKicks on the pavement with a hint of skipping here and there.

It was 6:20pm and Randy was sitting on a round table with Howard and his family. Howard's dad was promoted and the whole family was happy for him they decided to celebrate. Of course, everything was nothing to Randy. Randy was like family to Howard and his family, albeit their tendency to forget his name most of the time. Heidi for once got Randy's name right, and she had a bright smile on her face. She seemed truly overjoyed for her father's success. At least that's what Randy assumed.

Randy was greeted with a bright big grin from his best friend for life. They grinned at each other and gave each other their ritual fist bump. It felt wonderful every time. It made Randy felt happy, that Howard is there. Howard is there with him. His best friend.

They had a grand feast that evening. Everything was splendid and scrumptious. Randy ate off a little of everything and he felt great. He especially loved Howard's mum's homemade gravy sauce. They were the cheese, as Randy and everyone of the Weinerman family would call it. Howard's mum could only laugh, and her laugh was beautiful. It was just like Howard's.

* * *

It was past 9pm. Howard and Randy stayed back from the after-party for Howard's dad's celebration. The two boys never enjoyed watching Rom-Coms anyway. Instead, Howard snuck out a bottle of aged red wine from his dad's collection, and his eyes glinted. Randy did not stop him. No point whatsoever to stop his best friend anyway. They were only teenagers.

One thing led to another. Randy laid on his back half-drunk, his whole structure barely supporting itself let alone the heap of cushions behind his half-ragged body. Howard looked much more sober, and the chubby boy laughed.

"Man, I never know you were such a lousy drinker Cunningham."

Randy crooked a smile. His sapphire blue eyes looked hazy and dreamy. Randy stared at Howard, his gaze fixed and constant. Howard continued to smile. Randy giggled and took the bottle away from Howard's dainty grasp. He giggled even more when Howard tried to snatch the bottle away from him.

They struggled and dodged each other's grasps for a moment more before Howard slipped and landed abruptly on top of Randy. Time stopped for both of them.

Randy stared wide eyed at Howard, his face red and burning. Howard supported his shorter physique with his dainty two hands, splayed clumsily on both sides of his best friend's taller and slimmer body. Howard kept his gaze fixed on Randy. Not one of them moved even an inch.

The clock ticked away precious seconds, one tick at a time. The floorboard made no creak, no thuds, nothing. Everything around Randy and Howard was silent and still. Even the television seemed so quiet and mellow for once. Randy's blown pupil dilated from one side to the other, his heart beating faster and faster as time slowly crept upon him.

_Breathing suddenly seemed so tedious._

Just then, Howard made the first move. He inched in, eyes half-lidded, his breath rasped and uneven. Randy gulped and gave out a little sound. Meek and utterly unbelievable. Nevertheless, he did not move away. Instead, his body brought him closer. Closer, and closer, and closer towards his object of affection. The soft touch his lips experienced was something truly brand new for Randy, and his brain melted.

Randy held out his hands, shakily, and grabbed hold of Howard's shirt. The fabric felt soft but the pricks he felt from his numb fingers were even enticing. Their lips melded with each other, like any other inexperienced teenager their kiss was not perfect. Howard's teeth knocked onto Randy's more than anyone of them predicted, Randy's chapped lips felt rather weird yet deliciously amazing on Howard's softer and more supple ones, and their tongue.

Long and short, slim and chubby, thicker and thinner. Randy shivered, his body arching each time Howard graced his canine teeth with his hot tongue, every time Howard decided to tickle Randy's gums and tried to reach for Randy's uvula whenever he got deep enough. Randy's grip on Howard's shirt clench and unclench, his breath hitched and staggered, his blue eyes opened and closed shut. His heart was the only thing that was constant with beating acceleration for each passing minute.

* * *

The two boys distanced from each other when breathing went on red alert. Howard's chest heaved in an unhealthy manner; with his head resting on Randy's left shoulder. Randy gasped for oxygen, his breathing regulated in mere seconds. The ninja duty really had its merits. Randy slouched on top of the cushions, supporting both of their body weight.

His dazed and fascinated eyes locked itself dreamily on Howard's orange hair. They did something really wrong, and Randy decided to keep it that way. Of course, if Howard wanted to keep it that way. Randy coughed, Howard looked up.

"I….I know I'm going to sound like a total shoob. Even more of a shoob than Bash with what I'm about to say later. Wait, maybe it's more of a confession? Or can it be a statement? Because I never intend to say it, or confess it, and it has been in me for so long that to me it's more of a statement that I need to tell you as soon as possible. I mean, I don't even know how or when or why it happened! It just did and-"

Randy's red face could be compared to the darkest of red in existent. Randy covered his face with his hands, and his face felt like hot scorching lava. Randy mumbled and his voice muffled by his hands. The situation was absolutely a disaster, embarrassment through the roof notwithstanding.

While Randy busied himself with self-embarrassment, Howard took the liberty to grab hold of Randy's hands, pulled them away from the blushing boy's face, and kissed him right on the lips again. The kiss went as fast as it came.

""I love you Howard", is that really so hard Cunningham? Man, you really are more of a shoob than Bash."

Howard chuckled and gave Randy a goofy smile. Randy blushed even harder than before, it was getting pretty comical. Howard sighed, and looked at Randy. Randy jumped a little, his eyes completely focused on Howard once more. Howard found out his secret, that secret he hid deep inside his consciousness for so long that Randy cried himself to sleep on more than ten occasions.

Now, Randy's whole being felt so much lighter and pressure-free, butterflies were flying in every direction in his stomach. Randy opened his mouth and closed it again before anything came out. His heart was making back flips over and over but it felt amazingly exciting. Howard pinned against his much slimmer body, Howard being so close that it was obviously an invasion of personal space, and the look Howard had on his face was definitely turning the Tyranian purple ninja on.

"Well, are we going to keep staring at each other like weirdoes or do you want to actually tell me you love me?"

_Insecurities went away like puffs of smoke._


End file.
